The Tale Of Thunder
by CheesyIceCream123
Summary: THIS IS A FAN STORY BASED OFF WARRIORS BY ERIN HUNTER! A prequel to my previous story, Silvertail's Story. A young apprentice named Thunderpaw must make decisions he never thought he would, go through unbearable pain, and embark on epic quests. When the clan is under threat from a certain silver-tailed warrior, he is the only one who can save them all... Rated K for mild violence.


**The tale of thunder.**

 _ **Characters:**_

 **Windclan:**

 **Thunderkit/paw/strike** **: Tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Bluepaw.**

 **Amberkit/paw** **: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.**

 **Onestar** **: Mottled, light brown tabby tom, with amber eyes, Windclan leader.**

 **Frostbite/star** **: White she-cat with grey markings and blue eyes. Windclan deputy/leader.**

 **Featherfur** **: Windclan medicine cat, ginger she-cat with unusually blue eyes.**

 **Cottonkit/paw/claw** **: Light grey she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice: Birchpaw.**

 **Heatherleaf** **: Tortoiseshell queen with amber eyes, mother Spiderclaw's kits: Redblaze, Darkcloud, and Finchfeather.**

 **Mistfur** **: Light brown queen with green eyes, mother Bloodmoon (dead)'s kits: Thunderstrike and Amberpaw.**

 **Darkkit/paw/cloud** **: Jet black she-cat with ice blue eyes. Queen, mother of Grayscale's kits: Bluepaw, Birchtail, and Nightpelt.**

 **Finchkit/paw/feather** **: Grey tom with blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Whitepaw.**

 **Redkit/paw/blaze** **: Red-ginger tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Lightningpaw.**

 **Thornkit/paw/leaf** **: Tortoiseshell she-cat with unusually orange eyes.  
Apprentice: Sparrowpaw.**

 **Spiderclaw** **: Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Thunderpaw.**

 **Lightheart** **: White she-cat with blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Amberpaw. **

**Goldclaw** **: Tortoiseshell she-cat with golden-amber paws and blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Cottonpaw.**

 **Grayscale** **: Grey tom with darker grey and lighter grey markings and amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Thornpaw**

 **Whirlpool** **: Blue-grey she-cat with unusual red-amber eyes. Queen, mother of Vortex's kits: Sparrowfeather, Whitelight, and Stoneheart.  
Apprentice: Darkpaw. **

**Vortex** **: Dark grey tom with a white underbelly and green eyes, formerly a kittypet.  
Apprentice: Redpaw.**

 **Falconfur** **: Black tom with dark amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Finchpaw.**

 **Draughtshade** **: Dark grey she-cat with unusually green eyes.**

 **Nightkit/paw/pelt** **: Jet black she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Birchkit/paw/tail** **: Grey tom with green eyes and a creamy colour tail. Apprentice medicine cat.**

 **Bluekit/paw** **: Beautiful she-cat with a blueish-grey pelt and blue eyes.**

 **Sparrowkit/paw/feather** **: Black tom with grey markings and green eyes.**

 **Stonekit/paw/heart** **: Greyish tabby tom with icy blue eyes.**

 **Whitekit/paw/light** **: White she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Oakleaf** **: Tabby tom with blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Nightpaw.**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Silverkit/paw/tail** **: Dark tabby tom with a grey tail and light blue eyes.**

 **Bramblestar** **: Strong tabby tom with amber eyes.**

 **Featherheart** **: White she-cat with blue eyes. Thunderclan deputy.  
Apprentice: Flickerpaw.**

 **Lightningstripe** **: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Silverpaw.**

 **Swiftcloud** **: Misty-grey tom with blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Starpaw. **

**Silkkit/paw/shimmer** **: Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Stormshade** **: Dark grey tom with lightning-like markings and amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Silkpaw.**

 **Starkit/paw/shine** **: Pretty greyish she-cat with blue eyes.**

 **Rubypool: White queen with blue eyes. Mother of Swiftcloud's kits: Silvertail, Starshine, and Silkshimmer.**

 **Gustblaze** **: Silvery tabby tom with green eyes. Thunderclan medicine cat.  
Apprentice: Violetpaw. **

**Violetpaw/leaf** **: Beautiful purple-grey she-cat with blue eyes. Thunderclan apprentice medicine cat.**

 **Robinwing** **: Black tom with reddish markings and amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Feltpaw. **

**Blazetail** **: Ginger tom with unusually blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Infernopaw. **

**Infernopaw/heart** **: Fiery-ginger tom with amber eyes, very ambitious.**

 **Feltkit/paw/pelt** **: Dark black-ginger colour tom with green eyes.**

 **Flickerkit/paw/feather** **: Beautiful ginger she-cat with amber eyes.**

 **Firefly** **: Ginger queen with green eyes. Mother of Robinwing's kits: Infernoheart, Flickerfeather, Feltpelt and Violetleaf.**

Chapter 1.

Thunderkit's sleep was disturbed as something heavy landed on top of him. Groaning, he recognized the golden tabby pelt of Amberkit.  
"Amberkit!" Thunderkit shouted to his brother. "Get off me!" The mottled kit squirmed furiously in his mossy nest, shaking Amberkit off.  
"Now, careful Thunderkit!" His mother, Mistfur, warned him, wrapping her tail around the dazed golden kit.  
Their father, Bloodmoon, had died saving Thunderkit and Amberkit from a flood many moons before. Thunderkit had only been a few days old, and never got to know his father.  
"Sorry mother." Thunderkit replied, hanging his head.  
"Now why don't you two go and play with Heatherleaf's kits?" Mistfur suggested.  
Amberkit's face lit up with excitement. Before either of the kits could say anything, they both scampered off towards Heatherleaf's nest, on the other side of the nursery. Heatherleaf was a tortoiseshell, mother of Greyscale's kits, Redkit, Darkkit, and Finchkit.  
Heatherleaf lifted her head when she saw the two tabbies heading her way. She nuzzled her kits, and they slowly opened their eyes. Upon seeing their denmates, they sprang to their paws, rushing over to greet their friends.  
"Onestar said our apprentice ceremony is tomorrow!" Finchkit squealed with exhilaration, his grey pelt fluffed out.  
"We're nearly six moons old!" Redkit bounced in place, almost losing his footing from delight.  
 _Lucky!_ Thunderkit thought jealously. _Me and Amberkit are never going to become apprentices!  
_ "Aren't you two nearly old enough to become apprentices too?" Heatherleaf asked the two tabbies, bringing Thunderkit back from his thoughts.  
"Are we?" Thunderkit asked. He was sure he was only about 4 moons!  
"Duh! How would you not know how old you are?" His brother teased, giggling. The golden kit cuffed Thunderkit around the ear playfully.  
Thunderkit sighed. Couldn't he do anything without Amberkit nagging at his tail? The tabby kit jumped at the sound of his mother's voice behind him.  
"Amberkit! Thunderkit! It's almost sundown! Come get some rest!"  
"Coming mother!" Amberkit called back, darting away without even saying farewell to the others.  
"We'll see you tomorrow at the ceremony." With that, Thunderkit scurried back to his nest, settling down next to his brother in the warmth of Mistfur's pelt.

Chapter 2.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Great Spruce!"  
Thunderkit woke to the sound of Onestar's voice. His mother was stretching behind him, and Amberkit was prodding him with a paw.  
"Come on! It's time for Redkit, Darkkit, and Finchkit's naming ceremony!"  
Once he and his brother were sitting below the huge tree, Thunderkit gave his three friends a quick nod, urging them on. Redkit was first on top of the branch.  
"We are here today to name three new apprentices." Onestar called to his clan. Turning to the red-brown kit, he began the ceremony. "Redkit, you have reached six moons, and are ready to become a full apprentice of Windclan. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw." Pausing, Onestar placed his head on top of Redpaw's, and the apprentice licked his shoulder gratefully.  
"Your mentor shall be Vortex." Onestar continued. "Vortex, you have shown yourself to be loyal, and smart. I hope you will pass on all you have learned to your new apprentice."  
Redpaw bounded down the tree to touch noses with Vortex, as the clan began to cheer his name.  
Finchkit and Darkkit both got their names and mentors too; Finchpaw's mentor was Falconfur, and Whirlpool was mentor to Darkpaw.  
Once the three cats had been apprenticed, Thunderkit was sure the meeting was over, yet Onestar carried on.  
"Two more kits are to be apprenticed today as well. Thunderkit, Amberkit. You are ready to become apprentices of Windclan."  
Thunderkit stared in awe at his leader. He was going to be an apprentice already?  
Amberkit was already halfway up the tree. Once they had received their names, Onestar chose the mentors. "Lightheart. You will be mentor to Amberpaw. You have shown yourself to be courageous and kind. I hope you will pass on all you have learned to your new apprentice."  
Thunderpaw's mentor was Spiderclaw. Once the apprentices had greeted their new mentors, the clan called their names out.  
"Thunderpaw! Amberpaw!" They cheered with joy.  
Thunderpaw wasn't sure if he was shocked by the fact he was already an apprentice so soon, or happy about the fact he _was_ an apprentice. Either way, he knew he was going to serve his clan well.

Chapter 3.

Spiderclaw gave a _mrrow_ of amusement as Thunderpaw tumbled over attempting to catch a particularly swift mouse.  
"Those things really are mouse-brained." Thunderpaw huffed, padding back to his mentor.  
"Don't worry. It was a good try, you just need to keep your tail down." Spiderclaw instructed. "Mice have good sight."  
It had been 3 moons since the apprentice ceremony, yet Thunderpaw still didn't know how to hunt a simple mouse.  
Before the apprentice could reply, Lightheart sprang from the bushes. The white she-cat seemed out of breath, and frightened by the looks of it.  
"Lightheart? What's got you in such a frazzle?" Spiderclaw asked, turning to face the arrival.  
"And where's Amberpaw?" Thunderpaw began to worry.  
"That's the problem!" The snowy warrior cried. "I can't find him anywhere! He's probably wondered off again, thinking he can overpower anything."  
Thunderpaw gazed up at his mentor, a look of terror plastered across his face.  
Spiderclaw must have read his thoughts as he spoke them aloud. "Should we help find him?"  
"I think I could use all the help I can get. He could be anywhere! And with the snakes about, he could get badly hurt."  
"Snakes?!" Thunderpaw exclaimed, shocked.  
"It's newleaf, a lot of snakes come out to sun themselves, mostly around the edge of the lake."  
"Should we search there?" Thunderpaw suggested.  
But Spiderclaw was already heading toward the water's edge. Thunderpaw hurried after him, Lightheart on his heels.  
The patrol stopped at the top of a small slope. Thunderpaw could see a group of snakes huddled around the shore, but no sign of Amberpaw. There was, however, his scent. Thunderpaw began to follow the trail; it led away from the lake, but then towards it.  
"I think he went this way!" Thunderpaw called to the warriors. Looking over the hill he was standing on, the tabby mewed in horror. Lying next to the shore was a golden tabby pelt, surrounded by lithe snakes.  
Spiderclaw had already seen it, as he was charging down the slope, dodging the snake's attacks, and grabbing the nearest one, killing it in one bite. Lightheart joined in the fight; Thunderpaw knew he wasn't strong enough to take on snakes, so he headed for his brother's body. He was relieved when he saw the slight rise and fall of Amberpaw's chest. A bite mark was visible on his neck, blood trickling from it. Thunderpaw just hoped they weren't poisonous snakes as he dragged his brother onto his back. The weight nearly knocked him off his paws, but he ran as fast as he could back to camp. Glancing behind him, he saw Spiderclaw and Lightheart following close behind; Spiderclaw had one of the snakes grasped in his jaws.  
The three cats burst through the camp entrance, causing the rest of the clan to turn and stare at them. Onestar bounded down from his den.  
"What happened?" The leader asked curiously, staring at the unconscious apprentice.  
"Amberpaw wondered off, and we found him surrounded by snakes and-" Lightheart was cut off as Thunderpaw spoke up.  
"There's no time to explain! We need to see Featherfur!"  
The medicine cat was already rushing from the medic's den. She grasped Amberpaw by the scruff, easily carrying him to her den.  
Thunderpaw stared after them, anxiety gripping his heart.  
"He'll be fine." A soft voice spoke into his ear. He felt Cottonpaw's grey fur warm his pelt as she brushed her flank against his.  
With her by his side, Thunderpaw didn't feel as scared.

Chapter 4. 

Thunderpaw padded impatiently back and forth outside the medicine cat den. The brambles that shielded the small burrow rustled, and a moment later, Featherfur appeared.  
"Is Amberpaw alright?" Thunderpaw asked, hope bubbling inside him.  
"Well, none of the herbs are working." The ginger she-cat explained. "Do you know which type of snake it was that bit him? I need to know so I can make sure I'm using the right herbs."  
"Oh, yes! Spiderclaw brought one back with him. I'll go fetch him." The tabby apprentice raced across the camp to the warriors den.  
Spiderclaw lifted his head from his nest as his apprentice entered.  
"Spiderclaw." Thunderpaw mewed. "Do you still have that snake? Featherfur needs it."  
"Lucky for you, I kept it with me." The dark tom rummaged with his paws through a small pile of moss next to his nest, and hooked out the limp body. Thunderpaw picked it up gently in his teeth, so not to spill blood.  
When he arrived outside the medicine den again, Featherfur examined the lithe reptile.  
"Hmm…" She examined the slender scaly body. After a heartbeat or so, the medicine cat's eyes widened. "It's poisonous."  
Thunderpaw gasped. "Can you still heal Amberpaw?"  
"I don't know. I've never known of a herb that can heal snake poison." Featherfur made her way back into the medicine den without another word.  
Thunderpaw stared after her, the confidence fading from him.  
 _Pull yourself together._ He shouted at himself. _Amberpaw is going to be fine.  
_

Hours had passed, and Thunderpaw still sat in the same place Featherfur left him. When the auburn cat came through the bramble entrance again, he sat up straight, expecting good news. But a look of sorrow was plastered over Featherfur's face. She flicked her tail at him, ordering him to follow her, and padded back inside.  
Thunderpaw hurried after her, skidding to a halt as she abruptly stopped. Mistfur was lying beside a heap of golden fur, her expression blank with sadness.  
"Thunderpaw." Featherfur began, her tone filled with grief. "I'm sorry, but… Amberpaw hunts with Starclan now."  
Thunderpaw's eyes widened at the words. His tail drooped, his ears fell flat against his head.  
"W-What…?" The tabby stared at his motionless brother, prodding him with a paw. Amberpaw didn't move. Thunderpaw struggled to hold back his tears, pressing his muzzle into his mother's fur.  
 _I told you he wouldn't make it…_ Thunderpaw yelled in his head. _I should have been there to stop him running off… This is all my fault…_

Chapter 5.

Thunderpaw gazed out across the lake, the stars reflected on the surface of the water as if they were a second sky. He was far from camp. He didn't care.  
His attention was caught back by the water. One of the stars glistened brighter than all the others.  
 _Amberpaw…_  
The water rippled as a tear dropped from his face. As he stared deeper into the water, a voice seemed to whisper to him, as if a Starclan cat were talking to him.  
 _There will be one strike of thunder, who will become the strongest there is.  
_ Thunderpaw's eyes widened. _  
_Paw steps sounded behind him; the sweet scent of Cottonpaw filled his nose. Her soft pelt brushed his.  
"I shouldn't have let him go away on his own…" He murmured.  
"It's not your fault Thunderpaw." Cottonpaw replied. "He walks happily with Starclan now."  
"No Cottonpaw." Thunderpaw's chest started to twist with anger. "You don't understand… He ran off because I didn't stop him."  
"Thunderpaw, you need to stop blaming this on yourself! He was a happy, ambitious cat, it wasn't anyone's fault that he was kill-"  
"You don't know what it feels like Cottonpaw!" Thunderpaw spat, zipping around and glaring at her with narrow, agonized eyes. His fur stood up on his spine, and his claws churned at the soil beneath him. "You don't know what it feels like to lose someone so close to you!"  
Cottonpaw was taken aback by the sudden anger flowing from her friend. She remained calm, however.  
"I do, Thunderpaw."  
The tabby's fur flattened. He stared intently at her.  
"My father was clawed apart by a fox before you were even born. I was only 2 moons old. I hardly knew him…"  
Thunderpaw heard the sadness in his friend's voice, memories of Bloodmoon reeling through his mind. He never knew his father either. He began to regret his earlier outburst, and brushed his muzzle against hers.  
"The one cat I hope I never lose is you Cottonpaw." He muttered.  
Cottonpaw purred, the warmth of Thunderpaw's fur comforting her. The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them.  
"I love you Thunderpaw."  
Thunderpaw calmly responded. "I love you too…"

Chapter 6.

"Thunderpaw!" Spiderclaw's mew woke Thunderpaw. He hopped to his paws and bounded out of the apprentice den.  
"We're going training with Cottonpaw, Thornpaw, Redpaw, Vortex, Goldclaw, and Grayscale. You're going to be learning how to fight multiple cats at a time."  
Thunderpaw followed his mentor out to the moorland where the apprentices trained. Cottonpaw, Thornpaw, Redpaw, and their mentors were already waiting. He remembered when he used to train with Amberpaw. His spirit seemed to still stand on the other side of the mossy clearing, his ghostly voice echoing in his head once more.  
 _There will be one strike of thunder, who will become the strongest there is._  
"Alright." Goldclaw began, her blue gaze sweeping over the apprentices. "Thornpaw and Redpaw will act as the Thunderclan warriors, and Cottonpaw and Thunderpaw will act as Windclan cats. Your job is to defend the Windclan border from the Thunderclan patrol."  
"Don't make it easy for us!" Thunderpaw teased, crouching low, his haunches rocking.  
"We won't!" Thornpaw sprang at her denmate, claws sheathed, aiming to land on his back and unbalance him.  
But Thunderpaw was too fast. He rolled out of the way of Thornpaw's outstretched paws, jumping on top of her as she attacked empty air.  
"Drop your weight on her before she can escape, Thunderpaw!" Grayscale informed.  
Meanwhile, Cottonpaw and Redpaw were tussling, rolling around in the grass. Cottonpaw pinned the ginger tom to the ground, but Redpaw managed to wrap his tail around her hind leg, pulling her away from him. Before Cottonpaw could stagger back to her paws, Redpaw leaped at her, pinning her down to the mossy earth, his teeth bared in a snarl.  
Thunderpaw raked his opponent's spine with his back paws, remembering to keep his claws sheathed, holding her shoulders with his front paws. Thornpaw kicked out with her hind legs, knocking Thunderpaw from her back. She sprang up quickly, turning on him and pouncing. They both rolled over and over on the ground, tugging at each other's fur with tiny, harmless teeth, scouring one another's pelts with unhazardous paws.  
Redpaw bit down on Cottonpaw's neck, careful not to sink his teeth into her skin. Cottonpaw pretended to yowl in pain, playing dead, her tongue lolling out playfully.  
"Ha! Thunderclan wins!" Redpaw mewed humbly.  
"Not yet!" Redpaw whipped around to find Thornpaw acting dead on the ground, and Thunderpaw leaping at him.  
Redpaw yowled as he was knocked from his paws. Thunderpaw pretended to slash Redpaw's stomach with sheathed claws. The reddish apprentice let out a yowl of defeat, and hung his head. Thunderpaw turned and looked at the four warriors.  
"Impressive." Grayscale praised, his stony voice echoing around the hollow.  
"Looks like Windclan win!" Vortex leaped into the middle of the training clearing.  
Redpaw, Thornpaw and Cottonpaw got to their paws, congratulating each other for their hard work.  
"You all look exhausted. Let's get back to camp." Goldclaw mewed. She hurried away through the long grass, Cottonpaw scurrying after her. Vortex followed with Redpaw behind him. Grayscale jumped through the bushes.  
"Wait for me!" Thornpaw darted after her mentor excitedly.  
Thunderpaw paused before following Spiderclaw. He looked over his shoulder. He could just make out the faint outline of Amberpaw sitting in the centre of the hollow. His ethereal words rang in his head again, this time of a different prophecy.  
 _Beware the silver-tailed warrior who seems a friend..._

Chapter 7.

The unhurried paw steps of the returning dawn patrol showed no signs of danger. Thunderpaw lifted his head from the fresh-kill pile to watch as Draughtshade, Frostbite, Heatherleaf, Redpaw and Thornpaw padded through the camp entrance; their jaws were stocked with prey.  
As Redpaw placed a vole and two mice on the fresh-kill pile, he gave Thunderpaw a friendly flick around the ear with his tail before padding over to the apprentice den.  
Thunderpaw picked up one of the mice Redpaw had left and padded to the edge of the clearing. He settled on a rock and began to eat. A miserable sigh escaped him as memories crossed his mind, memories of him and Amberpaw when they used to sit together on this rock. He became even more upset when the voice came again.  
 _Beware the silver-tailed warrior who seems a friend…_  
"Hey Thunderpaw!" A muffled mew interrupted his thoughts. Thunderpaw looked up to see Cottonpaw padding towards him with a blackbird in her jaws. She sat herself down next to the tabby apprentice. -  
"Hi Cottonpaw…" Thunderpaw's mew was distraught.  
"Something wrong?" Cottonpaw asked.  
He shook his head, clearing his mind. "No. I-I'm fine."  
The pair finished their meals with little talk, and when they had finished, Thunderpaw got to his paws and began to pad away.  
"I'm just gonna go for a walk." He meowed over his shoulder.  
Cottonpaw jumped up. "Can I come with you?"  
Thunderpaw paused. He didn't want to make her feel bad. "S-Sorry… I just want some time alone…"  
"Oh. Okay…" Cottonpaw looked a little down, but she didn't complain.

Outside, the air was warm, the newleaf sun casting rays of light on the moorland grass. The tempting smell of rabbit filled his nose, but he resisted the urge to hunt. He just wanted some time alone to think.  
Then another scent came.  
Thunderclan.  
Thunderpaw ducked behind a large bramble thicket. Peeking out, he saw a Thunderclan patrol padding along the river that marked the border between Windclan and Thunderclan. There was a muscular black tom with red markings, a golden tabby, and a small, dark cat with a grey tail. Thunderpaw imagined he was an apprentice, since he was almost smaller than himself. The patrol didn't seem to notice him; instead they were sniffing cautiously, as if they could smell something he couldn't.  
Thunderpaw scented the air, opening his jaws slightly. A rank scent came to him, not one he knew of, but it definitely wasn't cat.  
All of a sudden, the Thunderclan cats sprinted back towards their camp. The black apprentice yowled to his clanmates: "Run!" before following.  
Thunderpaw stepped out of the bramble bush a little. Something had spooked them. Was there rogues on Windclan territory? The tabby apprentice padded around the clearing, sniffing cautiously. The unfamiliar scent came again, but he couldn't quite detect where it came from.  
Then the fronds next to him rustled.  
Thunderpaw jumped to the side a little, his tail fluffed out. The ferns moved again. Something was in there. A faint growl emitted from the plant, and Thunderpaw began to back away, his eyes narrowed to slits. Then the creature sprang from its hiding, its jaws wide and claws outstretched, aiming for Thunderpaw.  
Fox.

Chapter 8.

Silvertail stretched in his nest, groaning as a paw prodded him in the side. Lifting his head, blinking the sleep from his eyes, he noticed his friend, Flickerfeather, prodding him in the side.  
"Come on, wake up you furball! Bramblestar's calling a clan meeting." Flickerfeather bounded out of the warrior den without another word.  
Silvertail staggered to his paws, shaking his ruffled black pelt. His warrior ceremony last night after his patrol was still vivid in his mind. Giving himself a quick wash to look half-decent, he padded from the den.  
Bramblestar was standing atop the mound of rocks that led to his den. His tabby fur shone almost ginger in the sunlight; it reminded Silvertail of the previous leader he had heard stories about. Firestar, the greatest cat to have lived in the forest and the lake.  
"As you all know, the camp has had to reinforce its defences due to the recent fox attack. We drove it out to Windclans territory, but I want extra patrols along the borders, just to be sure. Stormshade, you lead the dawn patrol. Take your apprentice, Silkpaw, and bring Lightningstripe, Featherheart, and Silvertail with you."  
Bramblestar flicked his tail to call an end to the clan meeting, and hopped down from the rock pile, trotting over to the medicine den to talk to Gustblaze and Violetpaw.  
Stormshade pricked his black ears at Silkpaw, who scurried over to her mentor. Silvertail followed his sister and Stormshade over to the camp entrance, where Featherheart and Lightningstripe were already patiently waiting. Silvertail didn't feel like going on another patrol, not after last night's one, where Robinwing had almost fell into an occupied fox den.  
Little talk passed through the patrol as they padded through the dense forest. Silvertail ignored the tempting prey scents; this was a border patrol, not a hunting patrol.  
The five cats paused at the shore of the river that marked the border between Thunderclan and Windclan. There was no sign of the fox.  
"Anyone smell anything?" Featherheart asked, scenting the air.  
"I smell fox." Silkpaw mewed. "But it's stale. It must have left already."  
Silvertail thought he caught a glimpse of a two dark shapes rolling around, far on the Windclan side of the border. But after blinking a few times, he couldn't see it anymore.  
"Looks like the coast is clear. Better head back to camp." Stormshade instructed.  
Silvertail raced after the patrol as they paced back through the trees.

Silvertail limped into the medicine den, one forepaw lifted.  
Gustblaze, the medicine cat, looked up from where he was sorting herbs. His expression changed from surprise to amusement as he realised why Silvertail was here.  
"Don't tell me you got a thorn stuck in your pad again!" The silver tom purred as he padded over to help Silvertail over to a mossy nest.  
Silvertail's ears flushed hot with embarrassment. He couldn't lie; there were so many thorns laying around on the ground during newleaf. He was surprised none of the other cats had got any stuck in their paws.  
As Silvertail got settled into a nest, Gustblaze trotted to the herb stock, and came back with some berries in his jaws.  
"These will help soothe the pain, so it won't hurt when I take the thorn out." Gustblaze informed, placing the berries on the floor.  
Silvertail obediently licked them up. They tasted bitter, but they weren't so bad. He winced as he felt Gustblaze's teeth tugging on his paw. Silvertail tried not to pull his paw away, and sighed with relief as the thorn came out.  
Gustblaze then pressed some cobwebs onto the wound, and rubbed what looked like mushed up leaves over the top.  
"The cobwebs will stop the bleeding, and the poultice will stop infection. Try to stay off the paw for a couple days until it scabs over, then you can walk on it. Stay in the medicine den until it does though."  
Silvertail nodded, trying to get comfortable in his mossy nest.  
"Violetpaw, how's Feltkit doing?"  
The apprentice medicine cat was rubbing herbs onto a dark ginger kit laying in the nest beside Silvertail, her blue eyes concentrated on the wounds she was tending to.  
"His neck is getting better." She meowed. "But his paw might not heal for a couple more moons. That fall was pretty bad. How did he even get to the top of the hollow anyway?"  
"Starclan knows. Kits are kits." Gustblaze murmured as he trotted away to the back of the medicine den, and became lost in the shadows.  
"I'll be right back, Feltkit. I just need to get some more marigold. You'll get better, trust me." Violetpaw reassured the kit, before following Gustblaze.  
Silvertail stared at the gingery kit as he groaned, and squirmed in his nest.  
"You okay?" Silvertail asked, shuffling over to help the kit.  
"My tummy hurts…" Feltkit whined.  
Silvertail gazed around the den, his eyes landing on a tiny pile of red berries, separated from the rest of the herbs. They looked exactly the same as the ones Gustblaze had given him to soothe the pain. They would work just fine on Feltkit's stomach ache.  
Limping over to the pile, he hooked one gently with a claw, so not to pierce its skin. They smelt sour, but then again, so did all the herbs. He padded back over to his nest, handing the berry to Feltkit.  
"Here. Eat this." Silvertail instructed calmly. "It will stop your stomach from aching."  
Feltkit sniffed the berry cautiously. "It smells icky!" He complained, wrinkling his nose.  
"I know, but it will help. Trust me."  
Feltkit opened his tiny jaws to eat the berry, but paused as Violetpaw rushed from the back of the den.  
"What are you doing!?" She scowled, snatching the berry away from Feltkit.  
"Silvertail told me it would help my tummy ache…" Feltkit mewed, frightened.  
" _What?!_ " She glared menacingly at the apprentice. "Silvertail, I can't believe you!"  
"I was only trying to help! Those are the berries Gustblaze gave me to stop my paw from hurting! I thought it would do the same!"  
"Gustblaze gave you juniper berries!" Violetpaw growled, her eyes narrowed to thin slits. "This is a deathberry!"  
Silvertail's heart lurched.

Chapter 9.

Thunderpaw yowled as claws raked his muzzle. Refusing to give up and run back to camp, he fought back, his arms working like pistons, scratching anything he could. He ignored the pain from the fox's talons scoring his face and chest, as he continued to fight.  
Driving his claws down the fox's forehead, Thunderpaw rolled out the way of its huge paw. He then swivelled around, leaping onto its back and raking its spine with his forepaws. Yowling as the fox threw him off its back, Thunderpaw stumbled back to his paws.  
The fox sprang toward him, its paws outstretched and jaws snapping. Thunderpaw had no time to think. He did the first thing that came to his mind; he dropped onto his back, his claws unsheathed, and scored a long gash across the fox's stomach as it skidded past him.  
Springing back to his paws, his face twisted in a grim snarl, he saw the fox staring back at him through narrowed eyes, open, bleeding wounds across its face. Blood was dripping from its chest, leaving crimson puddles on the grass.  
It didn't give up the fight however, racing toward Thunderpaw again. Letting out an ear-splitting screech, it landed a blow to Thunderpaw's muzzle, sending him stumbling back. Shaking droplets of blood from his nose, Thunderpaw dove back at his attacker, clamping his jaws tight around one of its ears, and digging his claws into its neck.  
Thunderpaw could feel the creature trying to shake him off, spattering scarlet across the clearing, though the courageous tabby refused to let go, burrowing his claws deeper into its flesh. He felt his teeth sinking into the muscle of the fox's ear, the force from being shaken around causing him to pull on it in order to stay upright.  
Flattening his ears from the painful shrieking, he scraped his claws down the orange throat in an attempt to win the battle, but found letting his claws slip from their grips only caused him to fall. Hanging from only his jaws, Thunderpaw struggled to get a hold with his paws again, but his weight was preventing him from making any progress. He began to panic as he felt his teeth slipping through the fur.  
Yowls ripped through the air as the fox spun in circles, shaking its head furiously. Thunderpaw's mass finally took its toll on the fox; the flesh ripped, and Thunderpaw dropped to the ground hard, orange and red blotting his view. The scent of blood filled his nostrils, a mixture of the fox's and his own. Spitting out a mouthful of auburn fur, he noticed the fox was still on its paws, blood pouring down its face like a waterfall, its eyes narrowed to slits, and its teeth bared in the beginning of a forbidding snarl.  
Thunderpaw jumped to his paws again. He wasn't ready to give up, he would fight until this creature was ridden of the lake. Hurtling himself at the fox, he caught a hold on its muzzle, and clawed his way to the top of his head. Lifting his tail out of the way as he heard the fox's jaws snap at it, he sprang from its head to its back, digging his claws deep into its flesh as it thrashed uselessly in a vain attempt to throw its attacker off. Making his way speedily to the fox's flank, Thunderpaw gripped its bushy tail firmly between his teeth, the taste of fox blood filling his mouth. He felt strangely excited about killing this thing, rushes of power and determination flowing through his veins; it was as if hewould never die, as if he could do anything, as if he _enjoyed_ killing…  
Thunderpaw's eyes widened as he saw the fox's head whipping around to grab its tail, its bloodstained fangs exposed and heading for Thunderpaw.  
The first thing Thunderpaw did was spring off the fox's tail, his teeth still buried in the tendon, and as his paws hit the ground, he pulled the tail with him. The tissue snapped, blood spraying from the wound, and Thunderpaw backed away with orange and white fur dangling from his jaws. Sputtering out a couple mouthfuls of it, Thunderpaw glared at the fox, a challenging look plastered across his face.  
The fox was gazing back at him, all strength lost from its expression. It was panting heavily, blood pooling from nearly every part of its body. It looked about ready to pass out.  
Thunderpaw gave a violent snarl, baring his teeth and arching his back. His tail stuck up straight in the air, all strands of fur on their ends.  
The fox whimpered anxiously, and scurried away, limping slightly, a trail of crimson following it.  
Thunderpaw shook his head, clearing his thoughts and spattering droplets of blood across the ground. Had he just defeated a fox on his own?  
Staring down at the disembodied tail and ear of his catch, Thunderpaw felt pride welling inside him. Just one cat, an apprentice, had almost killed a fully grown fox.  
There was a gasp from behind him, and Windclan scent wafted over him. Turning, Thunderpaw saw Oakleaf gaping at him.  
"Y-You did this?" He stammered, padding over to stare at the fox tail. "You killed a fox all by yourself?"  
Thunderpaw nodded slowly, glancing proudly at the senior warrior. "Almost."  
Oakleaf paused for a few seconds, his ears twitching. He then picked up the ginger appendage, and began to pace away, gesturing with his tail for Thunderpaw to follow.  
 _Onestar's going to be so proud of me._

Chapter 10.

"Come in." Came the subtle mew from the leaders den.  
Thunderpaw followed Oakleaf into the vast burrow, watching as Oakleaf set the fox tail down on the stone floor.  
"Thunderpaw nearly killed a fox, all on his own." Oakleaf began, laying his tail on the apprentice's shoulder. Thunderpaw winced as Oakleaf's fur scraped against a gash on his back, but he took no notice. "He managed to rip off its tail and one of its ears, then drive it off."  
"Is this true?" Onestar stared astonished at Thunderpaw, who nodded with pride. "Well, well, well. You've really outdone yourself Thunderpaw!" The Windclan leader gazed down at the tabby with a cheerful expression. "I never thought an apprentice would defeat a fox on his own."  
Onestar padded from his den, flicking his tail for Thunderpaw and Oakleaf to trail after him.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Great Spruce!" Onestar called.  
Thornpaw's impatient mew sounded from the apprentice den. "A clan meeting already? I only just got to sleep!"  
The clan cats gathered below the huge tree in the centre of the clearing. Thunderpaw joined them, settling next to Cottonpaw.  
"Two apprentices are here today to witness one of the greatest days of their lives." The Windclan leader began. "Cottonpaw."  
Cottonpaw's eyes widened. She got to her paws and headed up the tree to stand beside Onestar, her eyes gleaming. Thunderpaw smiled happily at her, silently cheering her on.  
"You have shown yourself to be loyal and skilful. You are ready now to become a full warrior of Windclan." Lifting his head, Onestar called to the stars. "I call for the warriors of Starclan to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code." Turning back to look at Cottonpaw again, he continued. "From this day forth, you shall be known as Cottonclaw. I hope you will pass on all Goldclaw has taught you through Windclan's next generations."  
Onestar placed his head atop Cottonclaw's, and she licked his shoulder gratefully.  
When they both stood upright again, a look of pride plastered across Cottonclaw's face.  
"Thunderpaw." Onestar called.  
Thunderpaw clawed his way to the thick branch of the spruce tree; Cottonclaw stepped back to allow room for him to stand next to Onestar.  
"You have shown yourself to be brave, and willing to fight anything and never give up. You are ready now to become a full warrior of Windclan." He gazed up at the night sky again. "I call for the warriors of Starclan to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code." He looked back at Thunderpaw and paused, smiling. Thunderpaw's heart raced with joy. "From this day forth, you shall be known as Thunderstrike. I hope you will pass on all Spiderclaw has taught you through Windclan's next generations."  
Thunderstrike's teeth were bared in, not an evil or angry smile, but a jubilant one, as Onestar lay his head on Thunderstrike's own. The young warrior bent forward slightly to lick his leaders shoulder respectfully.  
They both straightened, and the rest of the clan began to call their names.  
"Thunderstrike! Cottonclaw!"  
Thunderstrike turned to Cottonclaw, who was beaming just as he was.  
Leaping down from the Great Spruce with Cottonclaw and Onestar following, he raced over to Mistfur, who was standing proud with Spiderclaw. She brushed her muzzle against his as he bounded up to her.  
"Oh Thunderstrike." She began, gratification filling her tone. "If Amberpaw were here, he'd be so proud of you."  
"Thanks." Thunderstrike replied, stepping back to look at his mother.  
Turning, Thunderstrike brushed his pelt against Spiderclaw's. His previous mentor just looked at him with a face of mixed pride and joy.  
Cottonclaw padded over to him, touching noses with her mate. "Well done Thunderstrike."  
"You too Cottonclaw." He replied.

Chapter 11.

It had been 6 moons since Thunderstrike had become a warrior. Darkpaw, Finchpaw, and Redpaw had also become warriors; Darkcloud, Finchfeather, and Redblaze. Darkcloud had found a mate in Grayscale, and now lived a queen in the nursery. Her three kits, Bluekit, Birchkit, and Nightkit, were almost 6 moons old.  
Thornpaw had also become a warrior. Her name was Thornleaf.  
Thunderstrike padded around the clearing to the fresh-kill pile for some breakfast, before Featherfur trotted toward him.  
"How's your eye now? Feeling any better?" She asked worriedly.  
"It's fine. I can still see. No need to worry so much." Ever since the fox fight, Featherfur had been worried about Thunderstrike's injuries. They weren't even that bad; a scar across the muzzle, and another on his left eye, one on the right ear, and a couple scratches across his neck. They had all healed and scabbed over, yet the ginger medicine she-cat was still fretting about it.  
"Oh, ok." A hint of panic still infected her voice. "Well, just tell me if anything happens to them."  
Thunderstrike rolled his eyes as she padded away to the medicine den.  
He was just about to pick a plump vole from the fresh-kill pile, when Redblaze hurried to him. Couldn't he get some breakfast without anyone nagging on his tail? Ever since he had become a warrior, he had been made to do so many duties.  
 _I guess that's just part of being a warrior.  
_ "Thunderstrike, I'm going on the dawn patrol with Onestar, Draughtshade, Frostbite and Falconfur. Would you mind coming with us?"  
"Sure, why not? You could do with some extra back-up."  
Thunderstrike followed Redblaze to the camp entrance, where Onestar and the rest of the patrol were waiting, some sharing tongues, others chatting together. When they saw Thunderstrike and Redblaze heading toward them, they got to their paws, and headed out of camp.

Outside, the air was warm and damp, droplets of rain from last night still hanging from the grass stems. The tempting scent of rabbit flowed over Thunderstrike, but he ignored it. This was a border patrol, not a hunting party.  
"We can split up." Onestar instructed. "Draughtshade and Redblaze will go to the Thunderclan border, Falconfur and Frostbite can go to the horseplace border, and I'll take Thunderstrike with me to the far hillside to check for outsiders."  
The patrol obeyed, splitting into pairs and heading to their designated areas.  
Thunderstrike followed his leader far from the camp, much further than he'd ever been before.  
"Where are we going exactly?" He asked cautiously.  
"Right to the end of the Windclan domain. We need to make sure there is absolutely nothing happening near our territory." Onestar didn't seem bothered by the thought of going so far away from camp, but then again, neither did Thunderstrike. He had nearly killed a whole fox on his own once, what was there to be scared of?  
They passed a steadily flowing river, which headed away from the Windclan camp, and ran out of Windclan territory, disappearing over the vast, endless landscape of hills.  
Onestar paused at the edge of the grassy plateau; the rest of the land stretched on in nothing but hills. This must be the end of Windclan's territory.  
Both cats gazed around. No sign of anything unusual. Thunderstrike padded along the border, sniffing cautiously and renewing the markers every so often. He then turned and stared back at Windclan's territory.  
"It's so… Big." He exclaimed, gaping at the vast amount of space they had.  
Onestar said nothing, just glowered at the territory too. He was about to turn and head back to where they started, when one of his hind paws slipped.  
Thunderstrike heard a loud splash, and whipped around to see Onestar thrashing in the fast-flowing river, yowling desperately for help. He was being swept away by the second, and there was only a matter of time until he did. Thunderstrike took immediate action, diving forward to stand on the shore of the stream, and grabbed his leader's scruff, attempting to pull him free of the murky river water.  
He felt the weight of Onestar dragging him toward the water, and he scrabbled urgently with his paws to keep his balance and stay on flat ground. The river sucked at Onestar's haunches, preventing him from climbing out of its grip.  
Thunderstrike couldn't hold on, yet he didn't want to let go; Onestar was his leader, and he was on his last life. But he would be dragged into the water too if he didn't act soon, and would be carried to his inevitable death.  
Then Thunderstrike's expression changed from anxious and desperate, to determined, willing, and angry, that same rush of power and determination spreading throughout his veins once more. He stared down at the mottled tabby tom, who stared back at him with pain-filled eyes.  
"Thunderstrike…" Onestar begged. "P-Please… Help…!" He scrabbled at the pebbly shore with his claws in an effort to pull himself free of the ever-gripping water of the river.  
Thunderstrike glared at his leader. _His_ leader. He was loyal, he had shown himself to be loyal many times. Every cat knew he would never abandon his clan in its time of need. Yet now, a feeling just washed across his mind, like the waves of the pounding river Onestar was being dragged through. He just felt… Something. Something telling him to do what had to be done.  
He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
Then let his teeth slip from Onestar's fur.  
Onestar let out a petrified yowl as he was drawn away through the current. Thunderstrike did nothing, stared down as his own leader, that he had been loyal to for moons, was pulled into the nothingness of the river, dragged into Starclan knows where, thrashing for his life, and gawping at Thunderstrike with terror.  
Then he was seen no more. He disappeared into oblivion, his last life seemingly stripped from him. Thunderstrike blinked. His expression was blank. He had done the right thing; both of them would have been swept away if he hadn't let go.  
"It was for your own good Onestar…" Thunderstrike mumbled to himself.

Chapter 12.

Two of the patrols had already met at the valley where they had split up, and now they were just missing Thunderstrike and Onestar.  
Frostbite lifted her head as Thunderstrike burst through the undergrowth. Falconfur stepped forward from the patrol.  
"Thunderstrike, what happened?" The strong warrior glowered at the petrified condition Thunderstrike was in.  
"Onestar… H-He fell into a river and…" Thunderstrike stammered, his legs shaking and fur standing on end. He didn't want to have to lie, but he knew it was for the best.  
The other four cats looked at each other in shock and worry.  
"Where is this river?" Frostbite asked.  
Without answering, Thunderstrike turned tail and raced away, flicking his fluffed-out tail for the others to follow. They all skidded to a halt as he stopped abruptly by the shore of a fast-flowing stream.  
"It was just here… He got carried that way though." Thunderstrike flicked his ears in the direction of the current. "Starclan knows how far he's gone…"  
"You mean… Onestar's dead?" Redblaze whispered, his voice shaking.  
The patrol mewed in terror, looking at each other desperately with faces of dread. Draughtshade – Onestar's mate – was staring blankly at the direction the water was flowing. Her ears were flat against her head in grief.  
After a few heartbeats, Frostbite broke the terrified silence. "We should get back to camp and tell the clan." Her voice was struck with misery for her leader.

The Windclan cats turned to the leafy camp entrance as the patrol rushed through it. Cottonclaw bounded from the warriors den, brushing muzzles with Thunderstrike as he padded to the centre of the clearing.  
"What happened?" Thunderstrike's mate asked worriedly. "Where's Onestar?" Other cats had begun to pad from their dens, looks of urgency plastered across their face.  
Frostbite was the first to speak. She stepped forward to face the young she-cat.  
"Onestar walks with Starclan now."  
The whole clan gasped with shock. Anxious mews rippled around the clearing like shockwaves.  
"He fell into a river by the far border of Windclan." Falconfur reported, his voice twisted with grief and despair. "He disappeared over a rise and…" He paused. "And we don't know where he went…"  
The clearing was filled with jostling cats now, murmuring apprehensively to each other.  
Frostbite's mew rang around the clearing, signalling for silence. All eyes turned to the Great Spruce, where the Windclan deputy was standing.  
"Tonight we shall all sit vigil for Onestar. He was a great leader, and I expect the whole clan will wait in his honour."  
"Are you going to get your nine lives tonight?" Finchfeather spoke up. It was almost midday, it wouldn't be long before nightfall came.  
Frostbite nodded abruptly, then hopped down from the huge tree. The clan started muttering to each other again.  
Thunderstrike turned to gaze into Cottonclaw's verdant eyes. She stared back, her eyes round with shock and sadness. After a few heartbeats, she pressed her muzzle into his fur, her ears and tail drooping. Thunderstrike closed his eyes. He knew it was his fault Onestar was dead, but it was either Onestar died, or both of them died.  
Frostbite was talking with Heatherleaf; the she-cat had been moved back to the warriors den after her kits had been apprenticed. Draughtshade was sitting on her own in the centre of the clearing, clearly keeping vigil for her mate already.  
Every other cat was clustered in small groups of three or four, whispering nervously between themselves.  
Thunderstrike looked back down at Cottonclaw, who was now staring gloomily at him again.  
"It's alright Cottonclaw." Thunderstrike murmured, rubbing his muzzle against hers and twining his tail with his mate's. "Everything is going to be fine…"

Chapter 13.

The sun had just began to fall when Frostbite called the clan for a meeting. Thunderstrike padded out of the warriors den, yawning, and sat down next to Cottonclaw and Thornleaf.  
"We gather here tonight to apprentice three kits. I know we are all very distraught over the death of Onestar, but the clan duties must continue. He is watching over us all."  
Thunderstrike cast a sideways glance at Cottonclaw, hoping she wouldn't notice his ears burning with embarrassment.  
 _No one will ever find out…_ He reassured himself grimly.  
"Bluekit, Birchkit, and Nightkit." Frostbite continued. "You are ready to become apprentices." She bounded down from the huge branch of the spruce tree to stand in front of the three excited kits.  
Bluekit was first.  
"Bluekit, you have reached six moons, and are ready to become an apprentice of Windclan. From this day forth, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Bluepaw." She rested her head upon Bluepaw's and the young cat licked her leader's shoulder respectfully; Thunderstrike could see she was struggling to contain her excitement.  
"Thunderstrike." Thunderstrike's ears pricked at the mention of his name. "You shall be mentor to Bluepaw. You have proven yourself to be strong and noble. I hope you will pass on all Spiderclaw has taught you to your new apprentice."  
Frostbite stepped back as Thunderstrike bounded over to touch noses with his new apprentice. He had an _apprentice_! He remembered when he had first been apprenticed. The excitement, the joy, the thrill.  
Thunderstrike turned and noticed his mother glancing at him with a smile on her face. Cottonclaw and Spiderclaw were too. They were all proud.  
After Birchkit and Nightkit had been apprenticed, their mentors were chosen. Oakleaf was mentor to Nightpaw, and Cottonclaw was mentor to Birchpaw.  
"I'm just glad to have them out of the nursery." Darkcloud murmured to her mate, Greyscale. "They were causing so much havoc."  
Nightpaw raced around the clearing, Oakleaf chuckling at her energy and enthusiasm.  
Bluepaw bounced around her brother. "We have such cool mentors!"  
Birchpaw nodded. "Yeah, they're gonna teach us so much cool stuff!"  
Thunderstrike and Cottonclaw exchanged amused glances as their two apprentices argued.  
"Well my mentor has killed a fox!" Bluepaw teased.  
"My mentor won a battle!" Birchpaw shot back.  
"It was only a training battle." Cottonclaw giggled. "I did it when I was an apprentice like you. Maybe Thunderstrike and I could teach you it too someday."  
The two apprentices hopped around with glee, stopping only when their father called them to get some rest. They bounded away to the apprentices den.  
Thunderstrike rubbed his muzzle against Cottonclaw's. "I know you're going to make a great mentor." He told his mate.

Chapter 14.

Thunderstrike looked up as Frostbite returned into the camp.  
 _No. It's Frost_ star _now.  
_ She had been to the Moonpool after apprenticing the three kits, and received her nine lives. Now deputy must be chosen.  
Froststar bounded up to the Great Spruce and called out to her clan.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Great Spruce for a clan meeting!"  
Most of the clan were out of their dens already, eager to hear about their new leader. The rest of the clan slowly emerged from around the camp, joining to sit beneath the huge tree as Froststar began talking.  
"I have received my nine lives and my name as leader of Windclan. It is time now to appoint a new deputy."  
Many of the older warriors pricked their ears, excited that they might become the next leader. Draughtshade looked ready to burst, obviously wanting to be leader to avenge Onestar. Greyscale was eager, his claws churning the hard earth beneath his paws. Vortex and Falconfur were no different. Spiderclaw, Lightheart, Goldclaw, even Whirlpool looked fervent.  
"I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Windclan is Thunderstrike."  
Thunderstrike gasped, his jaw dropping in shock.  
"M-Me?" He stammered.  
Froststar nodded, smiling with pride.  
 _Didn't Onestar tell her what I did when she went to the Moonpool?_  
The rest of the clan turned to stare at him, obedience and gratification in their eyes.  
"I-I don't know what to say!" Thunderstrike stood up to thank his leader, his heart warming at the clan's gratitude for him. "Thank you!"  
Cottonclaw stood up to lick his ear happily. "I'm proud of you Thunderstrike."  
Bluepaw bounced around his paws. "You're deputy, you're deputy!"  
Thunderstrike looked up at Froststar; her blue eyes gleamed in the dying light.  
"Thank you." He murmured.

Chapter 15.

Thunderstrike yawned, settling himself into his nest next to Cottonclaw. The sun was barely visible over the flat ground, faint stars glistening in the darkening sky. Thornleaf and Redblaze had started sharing tongues more often now.  
 _We might get some new kits soon._ Thunderstrike thought.  
He was just drifting into sleep when a strange scent filled his nostrils. It wasn't cat, dog, fox, badger, or even any sort of prey. It was more like…  
 _Smoke?_  
Urgently, Thunderstrike rose from his nest, and padded toward the entrance of the warrior's den. Sniffing the air outside, he caught a stronger whiff of the smell.  
"Where are you going?" Cottonclaw's voice roused him from his panicked thoughts.  
"Uh, just to check on… Something." He knew he shouldn't lie, but he needed to find out the problem alone.  
Stepping off the soft moss lining of the warriors den and onto the hard stone floor of the camp, he gazed around. Nothing seemed off. Not a single sound or gust of wind disturbed the night air. Yet that same smoky scent infected the atmosphere.  
Then something caught his eye. A bright, orange light, close to the Thunderclan border, but dangerously close to the Windclan camp at the same time. That wasn't a twoleg nest; the only nest close enough to Thunderclan territory was the abandoned one. What else could it be?  
Then Thunderstrike saw the light move, almost like a wave. Bright red tongues of light licked the air around it, slowly but progressively getting bigger, closer.  
That wasn't a light.  
That was fire.  
Suddenly panic-stricken, Thunderstrike yowled out in fear, loud enough for the whole clan to hear. "Fire! Fire!" He flattened his ears to his head as the auburn sparks got closer.  
Cats began to emerge from their dens. The warriors instantly started meowing, running to the other dens to help cats get out of their nests.  
The apprentices mewled in terror, clinging close to their mentors. Bluepaw huddled next to Thunderstrike. He laid his tail on her shoulder comfortingly.  
Froststar appeared from her den under the roots of the Great Spruce, staring at the approaching fire.  
"Everyone remain calm!" She called out to her clan. "Head for the camp exit, away from the fire. Keep apprentices, queens and elders safe at all times. Thunderstrike, help them out." With that, she bounded away to help cats through the exit.  
Thunderstrike nudged Bluepaw away from his side, urging her forward. "Come on fella, you gotta get out of here."  
"But what about Birchpaw? And Nightpaw?" She squealed in terror, her bright blue eyes gleaming with fear.  
"Don't worry, they're safe. Now go." He pushed her onward, and she bounded away with the rest of the clan.  
Once Thunderstrike was sure every cat was out, he raced after them, careful to avoid the approaching flames. The fire was right on the clan's tails now.  
Froststar was at the front of the group of sprinting cats. "Head toward Riverclan! We need to get as far from the fire as possible!" She called out.  
Thunderstrike bought up the rear, checking behind him every few seconds, only to see the red slithers terrifyingly closer each time. The clan ran ahead of him.  
All of a sudden, Nightpaw fell, her legs slipping from under her; no cat seemed to take any notice. In panic, Thunderstrike grabbed the young apprentice by the scruff as he darted passed her, carrying her onward. Her eyes were squeezed shut in alarm, and she was squealing frantically.  
Thunderstrike's heart pounded at the thought of him drop Nightpaw, or her weighing him down, both of them being dragged into the burning light.  
They were slowly running toward horseplace, the fire slowing down a little. Trees began to appear before them, their spindly leaf-bare branches poking out like claws. Thunderstrike began to catch up with the group. He was no longer in the rear, many other cats sprinting behind him.  
His stomach lurched as the tree beside him burst into flames. Yowling in shock, he jumped to the side, barrelling into Oakleaf, careful not to drop Nightpaw. She too mewed in fear, her legs flailing aimlessly in the smoky air.  
Behind him, he heard the tree's branches snap, the slow rasping of its bark cracking. Daring to look back, he saw the tree slowly toppling. His eyes widened and his heart dropped as he saw a cat running, their ginger pelt hidden in smoke directly under the falling tree.  
Featherfur.  
She raced on and on, her legs desperately carrying her as fast as she could. She clearly knew the tree was overthrowing. A loud creaking sound was heard through the roaring of the flames, which were beginning to die down. Then there was a loud crash.  
The tree had fallen.

Chapter 16.

Thunderstrike spun around, dropping the young apprentice. She fell only a tail-length or so, but landed heavily with a grunt.  
"Featherfur!" He yowled in alarm.  
The rest of Windclan had stopped running too, aware that the flames had stopped chasing them. They too stared desperately at the falling tree, its flames gradually fading. Froststar was laying weakly on the ground, her white pelt stained with smoke.  
Thunderstrike padded over to the collapsed tree. He was more worried about Featherfur than Froststar; she had lives to lose, Featherfur did not.  
Thunderstrike pressed his head against the bark of the tree, pushing with all his strength. Smoke filled his lungs, and his eyes stung from the rancid air. But he persevered. He was going to find Featherfur, no matter how battered he was made in the process.  
Many other cats helped him, pushing against the burnt wood. Greyscale, Cottonclaw, Finchfeather, Goldclaw, and Spiderclaw were among them.  
He felt the tree give way before him, and saw it roll across the grass, sparks and smoke fluttering from it as it tumbled across the burnt ground.  
Thunderstrike gasped.  
Featherfur's body lay where the tree once did. Her ginger pelt was charred from smoke and smeared with blood. Thunderstrike didn't even want to look at the rest of the scene.  
Other cats were staring with shock and horror too.  
Froststar stood up behind Thunderstrike, her eyes glazed and her pelt messy. It was clear she had lost a life to the fire. When she saw Featherfur's lifeless body, her eyes widened, her tail drooping behind her.  
"She had no apprentice!" He heard Draughtshade mew in grief. "Who will be the next medicine cat?"  
Turning to look at the remaining cats, Thunderstrike saw Redblaze grimace from a burn on one ear. Thornleaf licked the wound gently, making him wince. He flinched away quickly.  
 _Featherfur isn't around to help him…  
_ "You shouldn't lick burns." Thunderstrike's eyes widened at the sound of Cottonclaw's voice. "Cat saliva makes it worse." She held a strange yellow leaf in one paw.  
Redblaze drew back as she placed it on the burn, only to relax again.  
"I-it feels much better now. Thanks." He stammered.  
Cottonclaw turned, only to see nearly the whole clan staring at her.  
"I think we know who." Darkcloud murmured to Draughtshade.

Chapter 17.

The camp seemed nearly unharmed, apart from the burnt dens. Even the Great Spruce looked untouched by the flames.  
Greyscale and Lightheart had dragged Featherfur's body into camp; she now lay in the centre of the clearing, her bloodstained ginger fur shining in the moonlight.  
Froststar immediately bounded up to the giant branch of the huge tree. There was no need to call the clan. They were all gathered around the roots, their eyes wide with shock and horror.  
"As you all know, Featherfur has sadly passed away." She hung her head, and sat in silence for a few heartbeats. "No one was apprenticed to her, and therefore no one can take her place as medicine cat. However, I have chosen one cat I think will do the job. Cottonclaw."  
Many cats gasped, turning to stare at the pale grey she-cat.  
Froststar continued. "You are the only Windclan cat I know with knowledge like Featherfur. I am giving you the option to become the clan's next medicine cat."  
Cottonclaw stared down at her paws, then at Birchpaw. The cream-tailed apprentice didn't seem to mind being apprentice medicine cat.  
"However," Froststar continued. "This means you will have to give up your relationship with Thunderstrike."  
At the mention of his name, Thunderstrike looked up at his leader. Then he gazed urgently at Cottonclaw.  
She said nothing.  
"Now is the time to choose, Cottonclaw. Take your place as Windclan's next medicine cat, or keep your warrior name to stay with Thunderstrike."  
Thunderstrike saw Cottonclaw turn to look into his eyes. Her own green eyes gleamed with confusion and sadness.  
Then she stood up and padded toward him. Thunderstrike's heart glowed. Would she choose to stay with him?  
Cottonclaw touched her nose to his. He smiled; she had decided to stay with him!  
Then his heart dropped at her following words.  
"I'm sorry Thunderstrike. Windclan needs its medicine cat more than you need me." 


End file.
